ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
If i was In Charge of The Walt Disney Company
If i was in Charge of the Walt Disney Company then here's what would happen. List of Changes Spider-Man being brought back home By Marvel Studios: If Apple buys Sony Pictures which was a Rumor or another Company then the Rights of Spider-Man would come home to Marvel Studios. Frozen being Less Popular: Frozen is a Movie where it is Aimed for Girls Only but if it became less Popular and didn't Became a Box Office Hit then Zootopia, Big Hero 6, Tangled, Wreck It Ralph and Moana would've been more Popular and get Franchises rather than Frozen Bring Back Disney Interactive Studios: The Disney Interactive Studios that once Made Video Games for Different Character Tie ins but if i were to bring it Back then I would also Bring Back Disney Infinity with 4.0 Fox Edition. Bring Back Toon Disney: The Channel we all love the most launched in April 18th 1998 also with Toon Disney was Jetix the Most Popular Channel built for the Best Toons but was replaced by Disney XD on February 13th 2009 but if i were to bring Back Toon Disney then Disney XD needs to switch back to the Toon Disney Logo and bringing only the Animated Disney Shows and Movies (With Animated Movies from Fox, Universal, and Warner Bros Animation Movies (From 1998-Early 2000's) and also if Toon Disney with Jetix do return then they have to do it without Power Rangers because Disney just gave Saban Power Rangers back since 2010 and then 9 Years later in 2019 Hasbro currently holds the Rights to the Power Rangers so to replace Power Rangers is Marvel and those Cartoons that was on Disney XD like Ducktales (2017), Star vs the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Wander over Yander, Big Hero 6 the Series, Big City Greens, Amphibia, Star Wars Rebels and Resistance, Pokemon and Beyblade would all have to move to Toon Disney if it Came back plus with Tangled the Series and Ended Animated Shows that used to be on Disney Channel and Disney Junior and The Disney Afternoon/One Saturday Morning and ABC Kids plus Acquired Programming (From Cookie Jar, DIC and Nelvana) would be there also if Toon Disney Came back as a whole Channel plus Movie Premieres such as The Lion King (1994), Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Little Mermaid (1989), Meet the Robinsons and others. Make a Lion King Land at Disney's Animal Kingdom: Now Disney's Animal Kingdom is the 4th Theme Park featuring all Lands Like Africa, Asia, Dinoland U.S.A, Oasis, Discovery Island, Rafiki's Planet Watch and Currently Pandora the World of Avatar (Now owned by Disney). Make a 5th Theme Park: Now we all know Walt Disney World has Four Theme Parks but if i were to create a 5th Theme Park then it would have to either be on Beastly Kingdom (The Land that was supposed to be at Disney's Animal Kingdom but got scrapped) or a Park based off of Tokyo DisneySea. No More Live Action Remakes: Everyone who loves the Disney Animated Films doesn't like the Live Action Remakes even i hate Live Action Remakes but if i were in Charge of the Walt Disney Company then i would cancel all of the Live Action Remakes and make Original Story Movies. Marvel Ultimate Alliance Movie: Now if Marvel Studios were to make a Movie where all of the Marvel Superheroes Come together i'd be happy for it cause we've just got X-Men, Deadpool and Fantastic Four back home but there was also a Rumor about the Film rights of both Hulk and Namor coming home to Marvel Studios too and so Far the only Marvel Property that isn't back with Marvel is Spider-Man yes many fans would complain that Spider-Man is the only Marvel Property that hasn't return home to Marvel cause Sony Pictures owns the Film rights but if a Company were to buy Sony then the Film rights would return home. No more Cheesy Sitcoms: Yes we all don't like Sitcoms on Disney Channel they've should stop doing those a long time ago so they could focus on Disney Animated Shows like the ones we've got now but Disney needs to stop making Live Action Sitcoms and focus on the Animated Shows more agreed?